Kingdom Hearts New Wielder
by OrochiRoadGamer
Summary: This fan fiction story is based off of a character I created named Orochi as he travels to find out what is causing the darkness to form again, but little does his know the truth behind the teachings his Master has taught him. Will he be able to fight the darkness or will he too follow the same path as his Master did? Stay tune for the adventure.


**This FanMade story is made by OrochiRoadGamer and the Characters in this story is only made out of entertainment, as far for the main character he is not me but a me I would imagine in the KH world. Now lets begin.**

 _Chapter 1: The New Wielder_

 _"Master?"_

 _"Master Riku?"_

 _"Hello can you hear me?"_

 _As the young man walked inside of a large hall looking around for his master. He walks towards the middle of the room and looks forward as he sees a empty chair a darkly aura begins to form from the chair. The young man gasps and jumps back a few inches waiting til the aura shows its true form, a heartless appears ready to attack, it launches towards the man as he rolled to avoid its attack. The young man stands up and holds his hand out having his palm face towards the heartless, storing energy in his hand to fire towards the heartless. The heartless jumps again towards him as it was close enough to him he fires a dark enegry of fire towards the heartless defeating it. The young man then looks back to the center of the room where the chair stand and sees his master;_

 _"Master Riku.. I feel that my teachings has reached its limit now."_

 _The master then replies back standing up and clapping walking towards the young man;_

 _"Ahh indeed you are now ready Orochi, to gain your own keyblade. As though my teachings was not as pure and kind as the other masters, I have shown you both the light and dark so you can master. Orochi are you ready?"_

 _Orochi got on one knee holding his head down waiting for his master to bestow him with the power of his own keyblade. Master Riku walks closer to Orochi and calls forth a dark keyblade tapping both sides of Orochi's shoulders;_

 _"On this day I hear by approve of my apprentice Orochi to be the next wielder of the keyblade, as he will defend the world from darkness and lead it to light."_

 _Master Riku then held the keyblade sideways as Orochi lifted his head and held both his hands out to hold the keyblade, as the keyblade dropped to his hand Orochi looked at the blade and then closed his eyes for the Keyblade to disappear. Orochi stands up on his feet and hold his right hand out calling out his keyblade as it appeared in his hand, he stands there in front of his master bowing. Master Riku turns around facing the chair as Orochi looks at his back;_

 _"Orochi."_

 _"Yes Master?"_

 _"I am getting older as you can tell, me fighting has given me limits as I am able to wield my blade but my fighting skills are not as they use to be."_

 _"Yes Master."_

 _"I have thought this through and it is time for you to set out for you adventure to learn the world and the secrets that it does hold."_

 _"What do you mean Master Riku?"_

 _"The world is not all filled of light there is still darkness in the world and eventually someone comes and wants to repeat history my apprentice. Its now time for you to use that keyblade to stop darkness but to also contain it."_

 _"Contain it?"_

 _"The keyblade I have given you is Oblivion, one that is filled of darkness and rage yet fights for light and happiness, this Keyblade can change all dark matter into light, and a small some is contained to be of use for you."_

 _"Master what is it? Is there danger coming again like before the War?"_

 _"Heh I guess sugar coating is of no use here, yes I fear a war might start again and I want you to put a stop to it by any means you have to."_

 _As Master Riku went towards the chair to sit down Orochi started to walk out of the hall and into the fields looking towards the sky with his Keyblade in his hand, the thoughts of a war was in his head and he figured the best way to get answers on stopping it would be to visit the other Keyblade Masters and finding the source of darkness that has reappeared after 15 years. The war was over after Sora, Riku, and Kairi put a end to Xehanorts plan to recreat the "X" Blade and Kingdom Hearts that was years ago, but darkness still stand in the world all heart has darkness along with light, with enough darkness heartless was able to still appear, along with nobodies and nightmares. Orochi let his keyblade disappear as he walked towards a cliff and sat down looking towards the vast area, he held his chin on his knuckles and thought to himself who to go to first. Master Sora was in Mount Olympus with Hercules trainning his new students, Master Kairi was at Daybreak Town teaching her students the ways of magic usage, only Master Riku had Orochi to train as a wielder. Orochi then began thinking of going to Master Lea first instead of Sora or Kairi, Master Lea was still close to the darkness like his own Master Riku, maybe Master Lea could give Orochi information on what new dangers have came back. Orochi stood up and turned towards the building where his Master was sitting in the hall and called forth his Keyblade, holding it tightly in his hand he held it across from himself and a beam of light created a portal. Orochi walked towards this worm-hole and the gate closed behind him._

 _"My young apprentice has now went off... now I guess its time for me to give one last battle."_

 _"Sooooo your sense's to the darkness is still amazing as ever isnt it... Riku"_

 _A dark figure appeared from the shadows as it was Cloaked in white with the hood down. pacely walking towards Riku the figure approaching him starts to show a grin and vanishes, Riku looks around him to see where the figure went to then looks up as he jumps back. The figure rushes down with a ball of lightning only hitting the ground. Riku gets in stance and calls his keyblade out;_

 _"So you are the new darkness that came, but you smell just like Ansem or should I say Xehanort."_

 _"Truth is I am Xehanort... yet Im not Xehanort, I am what I am yet nothing at all. Hahahaha its funny even I cant give you an answer... Old Riku."_

 _Riku's eyes widen as the Figure called forth a keyblade as well and rushed towards him attacking Riku, he defended himself as much as he can attacking back at the figure yet at his old age he cant fight like his old self. Riku and the figure both jump back from each other and stood there for a moment, as the birds started to fly by chirpping the two of them ran towards each other with one last attack. As a giant clash went off Riku then falls down towards the ground on his face, as the figure started walking towards Riku skipping with Joy and laughing. Riku grinds his teeth as he tries to get up but still lays face on the ground._

 _"Well well well, the great Riku who was able to control ansem and the darkness has become nothing more than a old man. How pathetic."_

 _(A voice started talking to the figure)_

 _"Yes Yes I know, just get it over with, I got it."_

 _"who... who are you..."_

 _"I guess I'll give a name, call me Luxu better yet Master of Masters. It was a pleasure fighting you, now its time to go after your apprentice."_

 _As Riku tried to get up to continue battling, the figure held his palm out towards Riku calling forth a giant ball of dark energy, the figure smalls and fires the energy towards Riku while he is on the ground as the explosion begain the figure then disappeared as he let the world and Riku be both destoryed by his blast._

 _"Now... darkness shall began to engulf his heart step...by...step.. AHAHAHAHAHAHA."_


End file.
